The top 50 richest and most powerful Italian-American mobsters of all time
Here is a verified and accurate list of the net worth's of the top 50 most powerful and richest Italian-American Mobsters in history. This is just what there net worth's are estimated to be as of 2017. For an example, In 1978 Anthony Salerno achieved his biggest net worth of $32 Billion (which is equivalent to $110 Billion as of 2017). FYI... I am going by what their net worths would be equivalent to today. Not what their net worths were back in their era. I apoligize about all of the edits and changes that I've made. The reason why i have made so many edits and changes is because i made some mistakes, and I have been doing more fact finding and honest research, and i want to make sure everything that i wright is honest and accurate. The following net worths of these 50 mobsters are completely truthful and accurate net worths. # Lucky Luciano, Net Worth- By 1934, Luciano had a mind-blowing net worth of $72 Billion. (which is eqivalent to an estimated $1.3 Trillion as of 2017) # Sam Giancana, Net Worth- $830 Billion. # Anthony Salerno, Net Worth- $750 Billion # Anthony Accardo, Net Worth- $620 Billion. # Frank Costello, Net Worth- $500 Billion. # Santo Trafficante, Jr., Net worth- $300 Billion. # Carlos Marcello, Net Worth- $250 Billion. # Carlo Gambino, Net Worth- $200 Billion. # Tommy Lucchese, Net Worth- $150 Billion. # Carmine Galante, Net Worth- $100 Billion. # Vito Genovese, Net Worth- $86.3 Billion. # Paul Castellano, Net Worth- $85 Billion. # Anthony Corallo, Net Worth- $82 Billion. # Michael Franzese, Net Worth- $80 Billion. # Joseph Bonanno, Net Worth- $70 Billion. # Albert Anastasia, Net Worth- $68.5 Billion. # Joseph Colombo, Net Worth- $60 Billion. # Anthony Casso, Net Worth- $50 Billion. # Victor Amuso, Net Worth- $46.8 Billion. # Angelo Bruno, Net Worth- $42 Billion. # Christopher Furnari, Net Worth- $40 Billion. # Genera Langella, Net Worth- $33 Billion. # Joe Profaci, Net Worth- $30 Billion. # Gerardo Catena, Net Worth- $25 Billion. # Salvatore Santoro, Net Worth- $22.7 Billion. # John DiFronzo, Net Worth- $21.9 Billion. # Joseph Aiuppa, Net Worth- $20 Billion. # Joseph Massino, Net Worth- $18.5 Billion. # Joseph Merlino, Net Worth- $17 Billion. # Russell Bufalino, Net Worth- $15.6 Billion. # Frank Balistrieri, Net Worth- $12 Billion. # Carmine Tramunti, Net Worth- $11.5 Billion. # Roy DeMeo, Net Worth- $11 Billion. # Al Capone, Net Worth- $10.2 Billion. # Nicodemo Scarfo, Net Worth- $10 Billion. # Carmine Persico, Net Worth- $8.5 Billion. # Vincent Gigante, Net Worth- $7.8 Billion. # John Gotti, Net Worth- $7 Billion. # Joe Masseria, Net Worth- $6 Billion. # Salvatore Maranzano, Net Worth- $5 Billion # Johnny Roselli, Net Worth- $4.8 Billion. # Paul Vario, Net Worth- $4 Billion. # Stefano Magaddino, Net Worth- $3.5 Billion. # John Torrio, Net Worth- $2.7 Billion. # Phillip Rastelli, Net Worth- $1.5 Billion. # Joseph Ferriola, Net Worth- $1.4 Billion. # Vincent DiNapoli, Net Worth- $1.3 Billion. # Paul Ricca, Net Worth- $1.2 Billion. # Phillip Lombardo, Net Worth- $1.1 Billion. # Ralph Scopo, Net Worth- $1 Billion.